Surprises: One Shot
by Wrathran
Summary: Jack woke me up at an ungodly hour, but won't this be a surprise... Jelsa one shot! Very fluffy! I don't own any characters!


**Hey guys! Just a break from my Snowflakes & Heartache fanfic! Needed to get the fluffiness out of my system. Sorry if its rushed, or if its not that good.**

**I'm on my way out. Busy with the next chapter in S&H, so please go read and review!**

**Wrathran**

* * *

"Jack, its 3am," I complained. He'd blindfolded me and was presently dragging me God knows where. My feet found the cold tiles of the kitchen and he led me to a stool at the counter. I huffed in annoyance.

"Relax, babe," he said with a chuckle. He placed a quick kiss on my nose while I continued to pout. He knew I wasn't a fan of surprises at 3am. I was groggy and beyond tired, trying to figure out the best way to tell him… He interrupted my thoughts by whisking me into his arms and carrying me bridal style outside, judging by the temperature. I squealed as he plopped me onto something soft. He was being awfully quiet, which wasn't like him at all. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Jaaaaaaack," I whined. It was way too early for this; I wanted to go back to bed. This has to be one of his pranks; it wouldn't be the first time. I jumped when his voice appeared behind me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me.

"You can look now," he whispered. I shrugged his arms off and untied the blindfold. What I saw nearly drove me to tears. The yard was illuminated by the soft glow of candles, and I realized I was sitting on a pile of pillows and blankets. Right next to me was a huge box of chocolates and marshmallows, and the most beautiful bouquet of red roses I'd ever seen. I let out a gasp and looked around, trying to find the man responsible for this. My eyes were brimming with tears, and when I found him standing against a wall, they spilled over. There he was, standing with one hand in his pocket, and a single blue rose in the other. His gorgeous blue eyes bore into mine, and his trademark lopsided smirk made my heart flutter. I giggled and got on all fours, holding my hand out to him. He walked forward and knelt in front of me. I stroked his lips gently and smiled, the tears still pouring down my cheeks.

"What's all this?" I asked. He sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap, his arms tight around me.

"This is for you," he said. He brought his hand up to my face and slowly caressed my jaw.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me. And trust you to get me when I'm half asleep and super emotional," I said, sniffling into his shoulder. He laughed.

"I aim to please, your Majesty," he teased. He lay back on the mountain of pillows and blankets, pulling me with him. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes. This was my home. I was about to fall asleep before his hands found my ribs, tickling me out of my slumber.

"Hey," I protested. But he didn't stop. I giggled uncontrollably, trying my best to escape his grip. He was too quick for me though. He pinned me down and started kissing my neck and collarbone, the only way he knew to drive me to submission. I went limp the second his mouth touched my neck, gasping for air. He looked down at me, smirking triumphantly.

"I win," he sang. I laughed and pushed him off. I popped a chocolate into my mouth and watched as he stood up. He went inside and came back out with a box in his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is really why I wanted you to come downstairs. I was going to wait 'til tonight, but I just couldn't," he said sheepishly. He placed the box in front of me and I reached out to open it. I stopped and looked back at him.

"If this is some prank, Jackson, I swear to God," I started.

"It's not, I promise," he quickly said. I shrugged and opened the box. Out jumped the cutest puppy, with beautiful blue eyes. The husky settled into my lap, and I stared at Jack with my mouth hanging open.

"Is this…" I trailed off.

"For you, and for us," he said. "The beginning of our family." I let out a half-sob half-laugh. How ironic, I thought. He leaned over and locked me in a passionate kiss, pulling apart briefly to say "Happy anniversary, Elsa."

"Happy anniversary, baby," I said. I gasped before covering my mouth with fresh tears in my eyes. He looked at me in alarm before I broke into a smile.

"I have a surprise for you too," I said excitedly. He grinned at me.

"Well?" he pressed. I looked down at my tummy, and then back at him through my eyelashes. I bit my lip and reached over, taking his hand in mine. I coyly placed his hand on my stomach and kissed his cheek. He gaped at me, his eyes flashing between mine and my stomach.

"You-are you-serious?" he stuttered. I laughed and nodded.

"We're having a baby, Jack," I cried. He laughed as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He pulled me into his arms, and we both laugh-cried into each other's shoulders. We stayed like that for a while, until he pushed me gently onto the pillows. He moved his lips to my tummy, softly kissing and murmuring.

"Hey there, 'lil snowball," he cooed. "This is your daddy speaking. I just want you to know that I love you very, very much, and I can't wait to meet you." He looked up at me, and the pure joy in his eyes was enough to make me fall into a fit of laughter. I brought his face up to mine and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, angel," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too, gorgeous."


End file.
